Kitty Pryde Verses Driver's Education
by Red Witch
Summary: Kitty causes even more trouble when she takes a new class. Will Bayville High survive?


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters has been run over again. Just another follow up to the fic 'Kitty Pryde Verses Home Economics.' **

**Kitty Pryde Verses Drivers Education**

"Forget the Brotherhood, Magneto and Apocalypse! Kitty Pryde you are now officially the world's **most dangerous** mutant that ever lived!" Rogue shouted as she stormed into the kitchen at the Xavier Institute.

"Rogue! It was like a total accident!" Kitty whined as she followed her into the kitchen.

"So was your last little incident! You know? About a week ago when you poisoned nearly everyone at Bayville High and nearly got us all **expelled?**" Bobby snapped as he entered the kitchen.

"I did not poison **everyone!** Just a couple of people. And you heard that lawyer! That mayonnaise had expired! There was no date on the jar. I was not liable!" Kitty protested. "The judge agreed, the Professor paid the medical bills of everyone sent to the hospital and that was that."

"And one of that handful just happened to be the principal," Rogue said bitterly. "Do you see a pattern here?"

"What's going on?" Jean and Scott were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when they had come in. "It's only eleven in the morning. Why are you home from school?"

"Having an off day with your telepathy Jean?" Rogue pointed at Kitty. "She did it again! She got us all in trouble again!"

"No wonder you were so attracted to Lance," Bobby quipped. "The two of you are naturals at creating **disasters!**"

"Wait a minute, hold on," Scott held up his hand. "What did Kitty do?"

"She nearly killed us all and probably got us expelled for good! **That's** what she did!" Kurt snapped. He had teleported in right as Scott was asking the question.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Kitty snapped.

"You know what they say," Rogue quipped. "Third time's a charm."

"Hold it!" Jean stopped the bickering. "Start at the beginning. What happened? Kitty you tell us."

"Oh this should be good," Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Well you know how I kind of had to drop Home Ec?" Kitty asked.

"Everyone in this **state** knows thanks to the evening news," Scott folded his arms.

"Well I still had to like take another class to get the credits to become a senior next year," Kitty absently twirled her hair. "And the only other class that was open was Driver's Ed."

"Oh boy…" Scott turned white.

"You can see where this is going," Kurt added.

"I'm afraid I do," Scott groaned.

"Scott," Jean shot him a look. "Go on Kitty."

"Well today was my first day of class…" Kitty began.

"And as you can probably guess, her last day as well," Rogue quipped.

**"Anyway,"** Kitty shot Rogue a dirty look. "It was going pretty well. The teacher didn't even scream that much and I was trying to parallel park when I kind of lost control of the car a little because I was going a little too fast."

"Driving too fast to **parallel park?"** Scott asked. "Exactly how fast were you going?"

"I dunno. Fifty five…Sixty miles per hour," Kitty shrugged. "Maybe a little more. Anyway like I said I kind of lost control of the car and just before we crashed into the wall I kind of maybe used my powers in a reflex."

"You know those movies where the cars are racing and then they drift sideways?" Bobby asked. "That's what happened."

"You used your powers and you drifted sideways through a wall?" Jean was stunned.

"Technically she used her powers to drift sideways through three and a half walls," Rogue informed her. "One minute I'm in French class trying not to get bored out of my mind studying vocabulary. The next thing I know this car is flying through the wall like some demented ghost rider."

"You said three and a half walls…" Jean blinked. "Why three and a half?"

"Because she got the car stuck in the fourth one," Kurt told her. "Half of it was in the hallway and the other half was in the Principal's Office!"

"You phased the car half way through the **Principal's Office?"** Scott yelled.

"Nobody got hurt," Kitty winced.

"Kitty they took the new principal away in an ambulance because he had a **heart attack!**" Rogue said. "And so did your driving instructor!"

"Okay I get why Kitty was sent home but why the rest of you?" Scott asked.

"That's because Kitty's little Tokyo Drift Lesson started a chain reaction," Rogue snapped.

"I was in the same class as Rogue," Bobby began. "Right next to the wall. The next thing I knew I was in the backseat and Kitty was driving and then I was out of the car. I kind of panicked. And shot out a beam of ice on the floor which our teacher slipped on."

"Accidentally bumping into me and the next thing I know for some reason I'm speaking fluent Norwegian!" Rogue threw up her hands.

"I thought she was your French teacher?" Jean asked.

"She is but you know there's a slight hiring problem at Bayville High," Rogue rolled her eyes. "They take whatever they can get. Let's just say we do a lot of worksheets and watch a lot of movies in that class."

"Of course there were a few students in the hallway at the same time because we were working on projects measuring distances for science class," Kurt said. "And when the car showed up people panicked, someone bumped into me…"

"Your image inducer?" Jean realized.

"Not exactly," Kurt sighed. "My inducer held but my tail popped out and a few people saw it and freaked. They didn't see all of me but they saw enough."

"And Amara was in the hall as well and panicked and accidentally set a few books and a locker on fire and then it started to spread and I think you can guess where this is going," Bobby sighed. "Storm's down at the police station trying to convince the cops not to press arson charges against her."

"Oh no…" Jean winced. "I don't believe it!"

"Neither do I and I was there!" Rogue snapped. "Let's just say we all decided to get out while the getting was good."

Xavier and Ororo arrived in the kitchen looking weary and tired. "The good news is that Amara isn't going to be charged," Ororo sighed. "Or suspended considering the circumstances. And the same goes for most of you."

"I'm afraid Kitty you are suspended for the rest of the week for using your powers even though it was an accident," Xavier sighed. "Let's just say you were very lucky that I was able to convince the authorities that the breaks on the car were shoddy."

"They weren't shoddy," Kitty blinked.

"Yes they were if you don't want to be **expelled,**" Xavier growled. "And me to have a heart attack!"

"You erased some memories didn't you?" Rogue guessed.

"And made a few payoffs to the police fund," Ororo sighed.

"Professor!" Kitty was shocked.

"Do all of you really want to get expelled?" Xavier gave her a look. "Look I know it was not my proudest moment but…I'm still paying the bills from Kitty's **last** fiasco! Give me a break!"

"I gotta admit that I agree with him," Bobby spoke up. "Why should the rest of us suffer for Kitty's screw ups?"

"Hey!" Kitty pouted.

"Kitty you are also now out of that Drivers Education class," Ororo sighed. "We don't want to tempt fate again."

"But what can I take to get my credits?" Kitty asked. "That was the last class open!"

"We'll find another class," Ororo sighed. "By the end of the week we'll find something!"

"Hopefully something that won't get us all killed!" Rogue rolled her eyes.


End file.
